1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the surgical treatment of intervertebral discs in the lumbar, cervical, or thoracic spine that have suffered from tears in the anulus fibrosis, herniation of the nucleus pulposus and/or significant disc height loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
The disc performs the important role of absorbing mechanical loads while allowing for constrained flexibility of the spine. The disc is composed of a soft, central nucleus pulposus (NP) surrounded by a tough, woven anulus fibrosis (AF). Herniation is a result of a weakening in the AF. Symptomatic herniations occur when weakness in the AF allows the NP to bulge or leak posteriorly toward the spinal cord and major nerve roots. The most common resulting symptoms are pain radiating along a compressed nerve and low back pain, both of which can be crippling for the patient. The significance of this problem is increased by the low average age of diagnosis, with over 80% of patients in the U.S. being under 59.
Since its original description by Mixter & Barr in 1934, discectomy has been the most common surgical procedure for treating intervertebral disc herniation. This procedure involves removal of disc materials impinging on the nerve roots or spinal cord external to the disc, generally posteriorly. Depending on the surgeon's preference, varying amounts of NP are then removed from within the disc space either through the herniation site or through an incision in the AF. This removal of extra NP is commonly done to minimize the risk of recurrent herniation.
Nevertheless, the most significant drawbacks of discectomy are recurrence of herniation, recurrence of radicular symptoms, and increasing low back pain. Re-herniation can occur in up to 21% of cases. The site for re-herniation is most commonly the same level and side as the previous herniation and can occur through the same weakened site in the AF. Persistence or recurrence of radicular symptoms happens in many patients and when not related to re-herniation, tends to be linked to stenosis of the neural foramina caused by a loss in height of the operated disc. Debilitating low back pain occurs in roughly 14% of patients. All of these failings are most directly related to the loss of NP material and AF competence that results from herniation and surgery.
Various implants, surgical meshes, patches, barriers, tissue scaffolds and the like may be used to treat intervertebral discs and are known in the art. Surgical repair meshes are used throughout the body to treat and repair damaged tissue structures such as intralinguinal hernias, herniated discs and to close iatrogenic holes and incisions as may occur elsewhere. Certain physiological environments present challenges to precise and minimally invasive delivery.
An intervertebral disc provides a dynamic environment that produces high loads and pressures. Typically implants designed for this environment must be capable of enduring such conditions for long periods of time. Also, the difficulty and danger of the implantation procedure itself, due to the proximity of the spinal cord, limits the size and ease of placement of the implant. One or more further embodiments of the invention addresses the need for a durable fatigue resistant repair mesh capable of withstanding the dynamic environment generic to intervertebral discs.